customslizerfandomcom-20200213-history
Slizer Doom
Slizer Doom is a story written by OonieCacola detailing the survival story of one group of Slizers traveling around the Slizer planet years after the meteorite impact. Prologue "As the story goes, the Slizer Planet was anihalated by the meteorite's impact. Most Slizers were killed, some were scattered, and others were mutated into the beasts that ravaged the planet. What civilization was left crumbled to nothing, and life itself nearly disappeared." "But alas, life did go on, for I would not be writing this if it did not. For what few Slizers remained, life on the dead Slizer world was never the same, and all they could hope for was some sort of haven, a place to die peacefully if you would. So what happens next? Well, I think it's pretty obvious, survival..." Part 1: After the End Chapter 1 They were running, hard. Four Slizers dashed across the outskirts of the region (the city region to be exact). Whatever had happened before meant nothing now. The small group ran by an old border outpost, although now it looked more like a junkyard. Behind the runners there seemed to be no threat, but there always was, and they knew it. Through the piles of rubble behind them came a stampede of mutants, bashing the piles and sending chunks soaring all around. As assumed by the four Slizers, the stampede was quickly gaining ground on them, now only ten feet away. The thing about horde stampedes though, is that they don't ever have a focus, so the Slizers didn't have to worry about being hunted down. Avoiding being caught in the wreck, well that was another story. "Crud! Find a place to hide if you can" shouted the orange Slizer. This was Ethro, a bright hotshot from the fire region. He along with a few other Slizers found refuge in the current group after the events of the meteor impact. He and the three others were on their way back from a scouting mission, only they ran into the mutants not long after. Unfortunately, there was nowhere to hide. In desperate need of more time, the Slizers were panicking, struggling to think up a solution. Chroma, the blue winged Slizer exclaimed "If we make a quick enough change in course, we might dodge the stampede Ethro!" Ethro and the others saw no other option, and agreed without hesitation. Ethro then said "Well it's now or never! Go!" A sharp turn gave the group enough time to escape the path of the mutants. Diving to the ground aside, the four members went into a duck-and-cover position, and waited as the mutant stampede passed. More piles of rubble were blown through as the mutants rushed onward. Then when all went silent, the group rose from the dust unharmed. "That was too close" panted Chroma, it was clear all four were tired and out of breath from running. Ethro patted him and the other blue Slizer, Aquis, Chroma's sister, with relief. "Wouldn't be the first time that's happened, I'm sure of it" Ethro replied. "Well next time, we all wait and scope out the road ahead, or you're out on your own." "Eh, what can I say, I'm a hothead." The Slizers continued down the beaten road, until they changed directions, and eventually arriving at another, more intact border outpost. Next to it was a junkyard (a real one) full of overgrown plants and bent metal. The group approached the base of the outpost and gave a slight sigh of relief, as if they'd been holding their breath for some time. "Well, home sweet home guys" Ethro was the first to speak up. He knocked on the bottom of the first post in a rhythmic pattern, and a panel in the ground to his left opened up. ---- A granite Slizer poked his head out of the hatch, and was happy to see the four other standing outside. He continued to climb up and embrace them all, starting off by saying "Oh, snap! Ethro, Aquis! You all made it back each of you all in one piece too! Thank goodness!" Ethro managed to respond by saying "Well Rocko, it's good to see this place still hasn't been discovered, or furthermore destroyed, haha." The other three just smiled, still exhausted and weary from the chase. The brown and tan Slizer was quick to usher them into the hideout. "Better get inside, won't be long before the dead of night falls." He was right, none of the four others had even noticed the sun had gone down in the meantime. Chroma and Aquis led the way in, followed by the silent fourth Slizer, then Ethro and Rocko brought up the back. Rocko took this time to chat with Ethro one-on-one. "So, how's it looking out there?" "As you would assume, terrible. Mutants are everywhere, and I don't want to spoil how 'fun' our trip was, but I think it's getting even more dangerous." Once they all had entered the opening safely, the panel was moved back over into it's original spot. The Slizers were relieved to be back, and seven others who were inside underground hideout rejoiced at the return of the group. To them, nothing could have felt better than being with their fellow Slizers. Chapter 2 One jungle Slizer called for a group meeting after Ethro and his group had settled in. The main order of business was to discuss the planet's condition. The twelve members of the group sat in a circle in the center of the single hideout room. Around them were the living spaces, food, gear, and other misc. items. It was clear this was no place for Slizers to live out their lives in. It was assumed the hideout had once been a fallout gang shelter back in the day. The one who called the meeting was the first to speak, "I suppose it's no mystery, things are getting much worse out there. We aren't doing so well ourselves. So if anyone has any ideas as to what our next move should be, I'm sure everyone would consider." The jungle Slizer sat down as a rock Slizer, Garick, began to speak. "As leader of this group, it is my duty to do what's best for all of us," he took a moment as the others shifted, "If things are as bad as our scouts have detailed, then we may not have a choice other than to stay put as we have done so." Ethro stood up to state his claim "I hate to say this, but that may not be the best option." "Explain," said Garick. "There's barely anything left out there. We'd have to push out much further if we can even hope to find supplies." said Ethro. "He's right," said Aquis, attention had turned to him, "We barely made it back this time. We can't risk traveling out miles away to fetch resources that may not even exist." Chroma sat back down and Ethro began again "There's another thing," the others looked in curiousity, "The mutants are out and about more often these days. Their numbers are growing, and their rampages are even more dangerous. A few more weeks and herds may run us out of here whether we choose to or not." An older energy Slizer said "As the elder of this group, I can tell you that to trek across this planet unaware of what might be out there is foolish. If we want to survive, we ride out the storm and stay put here." "The elder Slizer has a point, we can't just rush out if we're in a state like this." Everyone took in the small amount of choices they had. All of a sudden, one of the young twin tech Slizers spoke out, breaking the silence. "So what are we going to do?" "We either run or stay hidden, it's not that hard to grasp Skits!" the other twin gave his brother a slight bump on the head. Both then began to hit one another, arguing. "No need to fight you two, this is serious." said Rocko, the two then seperated and sat silently once again. Garick contemplated his thoughts, then spoke as casually as he could. "Well, Skips paraphrased it well. Our choices are to either run and seek refuge elsewhere, or stay to survive as we have been." "We won't last much longer in here..." said Aquis. "But what better are our chances out there?" replied the elder Slizer. 'We take a vote," said Garick, "Those of you who think it's better we head out, raise your hand." Nobody spoke, but after a few seconds, hands were raised, including that of Ethro, Aquis and Rocko. "Anyone else?" asked Garick. The few seconds after went by like agonizing hours.The end result was shocking to all of the Slizers, and raised more questions than answers. The final vote was six to six, an even split among the group. ---- It was settled, half the number of Slizers would remain at the abandoned outpost, while the other half sets out to find other means of salvation. The next day had come sooner than most had expected. Farewells were said, and supplies were rationed out. Outside the hideout, all the group members had gathered for a final goodbye. The half-group of Slizers consisted of Ethro, Rocko, Aquis, Skits, Skips, and the silent one traveling with the group before. Aquis was heartbroken that her brother wouldn't be accompanying her and the others. She and Chroma hugged and cried, yet some of the "tougher" members didn't get why it was so dramatic. The sun was rising in the distance. It was a quite clear day, ironically since the past week had been glum and shady. At this point the group of six was on their way out, leaving behind friends and family. They were heading for the inner city region. Part 2: A Changed World ToBeCont. Characters *Ethro *Aquis *Rocko *Skits *Skips *Chroma *'the silent Slizer' *Garick *The elder Slizer Trivia *Believe it or not, the first section of Slizer Doom was written up by OonieCacola while at school See Also *Slizer(s) Doom(ed) *The Official Guide to Slizer Doom! (coming soon) Category:Stories Category:User:OonieCacola